


The Underground Nation

by Unsolicited_Happiness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background Dadby, Gen, No need to watch Hetalia to understand, Tem History, anthropomorphic personification of the monster nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited_Happiness/pseuds/Unsolicited_Happiness
Summary: The story of a monster nation.





	The Underground Nation

**Author's Note:**

> No need to know Hetalia to understand. (Important info needed: Nations are like physical representations of a country, or well nation)
> 
> Might need to know Undertale to understand.
> 
> Hope you like, sort of a gift for Undertale's 3rd Anniversary.

_[The first thing he saw when he woke up was stars. Bright blue stars, so close he could touch them.]_  
  
It was a slow process, rising to consciousness, he would sleep and wake for an immeasurable time. He would relish every time he would come to consciousness, for it was then that he could truly feel. Deep in the culmination of his being were souls resonating with his.

 _His people_ , he knew. He was barely formed, and yet he knew that he already loved them.  
  
They were a small people, numbers cut down by a war made before his time. But they were family, and through their lives he thrived.  
  
He loved his people, even though they did not know him. Even though he knew what they all wanted. They wished to be free, to return to the surface, to escape.  
  
To his people he was a prison. But to him, they will always be his.  
  


* * *

_  
[He was cramped, and a pebble was pushing into the small of his back, lying on the hard, rocky ground, he closed his eyes again and just breathed]_

After years and years of imprisonment under the mountain, the monsters of the underground had made their own sets of beliefs, legends and myths passed down from generation to generation the longer they stayed down there. Occasionally these tales would be acknowledged by some of the elder monsters in the mountain, an aged turtle in waterfall, a silent bartender in Snowdin, and at times even the king and queen.  
  
The one known by most was the prophecy of the angel of course, the very center of their hopes and dreams, although there would be a fair few who would try to twist it into a different light.

There was the one about the flowers of waterfall, recently dubbed by the youth as echo flowers, with their ability to repeat the words uttered near them, announcing it to any who would draw near. It is said that if you wish on an echo flower, and the flower would hold your words for seven days, then it would come true.

But there is one legend that the people have been holding in their hearts, one that not many would be able to speak of but would resonate in the souls of any who would lend an ear to the tale. The legend of the boss monster child.  
  
From what people have been saying, he was just a small child, no taller than the young prince himself, wearing a purple and white striped sweater. The monsters would catch glimpses of him occasionally, in the corner of the eye, in the shadow of a house, the tail end of a laugh. Always there whenever someone would call for help, and somehow, things would work out.  
  
No one knows who he is, or why a child, especially a boss monster child, would be travelling alone in the underground. But for centuries the child would continue to be seen, never aging, never caught, and their questions left unanswered.  
  
Toriel knew of these little stories that her people would occasionally share. When one lives in the underground, one couldn’t walk from one end of a room to the other without finding out the newest piece of information or gossip that has been flittering around. They were a tight-knit community, one that has been growing by the year, and it was very hard to distance yourself from these kinds of things.

Sometimes, a brave monster would go up to her and ask if she knew about the child running around the underground.

It was a very known fact that she and her husband, and their child, were the only boss monsters left, and so any mention of a new monster of her kind would suddenly appear, it would surely make the populace curious.  
  
To these questions, she would merely laugh politely and say that she has never seen the child they were talking of, or any other boss monster than she, her husband, or their child.

Years later, when the first human would fall, talks of this mysterious boss monster would cease, replaced by their newest addition to the family.

(Although she might have caught a glimpse at the edge of a purple striped sweater when Asgore became ill)

When her children died and Asgore declared war on everything they stood for, she ran.

Past the heat and rain and snow, back into the first home they made their own. Closing the doors and sealing them shut, her soul cried out, trying to express the deep emotions trying to burst forth from her very being.

She wanted to feel guilty, for leaving Asgore to run the kingdom alone, especially when she knew that she ran almost everything by his side. She wanted to cry out for the young lives lost in the span of one day, leaving her and Asgore to continue on in this dreary existence. She wanted to scream, to tear at the humans who killed her son. But she won’t, she couldn’t. She just felt empty.

Toriel was alone, leaning on the very doors separating her old Home from the rest of the underground. But for a split second, she felt small arms embrace her, not unlike the way her children would before everything happened. When she finally had the will to look up, she swore she saw the back of a very familiar purple and white sweater turning the corner, but when she followed, it was gone.

And she was alone again.  
  


* * *

_  
[He lied there, sleeping and waking again and again, an ever-growing pulse in his soul warming him.]_

“HOI U!!!”

“u're back”  
  
“U should go here MOAR”

“UuuuUUUuu!1!!!!1!”

He couldn’t help but give a soft laugh at the swarms of Temmies greeting him as he entered. The Underground felt that he made the right decision to come to Temmie Village again.

While not as bright, his dear Temmies never failed to put a smile on his face. Being sure to pet every single one, and throw in a few tem flakes on the way, he scooted across the veritable sea of Temmies towards a familiar crack on the wall.

Stepping inside, he greeted the Tem inside and proceeded to go further in the crack where he knew Bob would be.

Inside was a small living room, with a well-worn couch near the wall of the cave and a cozy looking rug on the floor in front of it. Bob was in his usual seat near the fire place, lit with fire magic as usual. The child took his place on the warm rug, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

Bob continued to read the book he was holding for a few minutes. After finishing the chapter, he removed his reading glasses and put both them and his book on the table next to his chair.

Turning to the boss monster, he greeted the other with a small smile and a nod. “Good day again my Nation.”

Rolling his eyes, the nation pouted at the unusual Temmie. “Bob! I said you can just call me U. All the other Tems call me that.”

“Wouldn’t that make it confusing? Being called ‘U’?” Bob asked, eyebrow raising in question.

“Well, you would get it, and I would get it, and the Temmies would get it. So it’ll be fine since only you guys really know who I am. It’s fine.” U repeated.

A sigh of resignation passed the Temmie’s lips as he hopped from his chair. “Alright then, if you insist . . . U.” And he turned into the kitchen, getting ready the nice Tem flake pie he was warming up.

Bob hoped that the Underground would like his new recipe.  
  


* * *

   
_[There was a tingle at the back of his mind, voices not_ from _him, but still_ his _.]_

Somewhere within the ever-blanketed forest of Snowdin, footprints can be seen trailing the ground.

They were ever so small, evidently skeletal in nature.

Following the footsteps would lead to a small hovel made of twigs and cardboard. Inside would be a pair of small skeletons, young even in skeleton terms, wearing nothing but stripe-less, ratty hospital gowns.

A closer inspection would lead the observer to see multiple puncture and fracture wounds, most having scarred over time, some still fresh. One would wonder what happened to these children to have gained these in their short lives, but the Underground knew exactly what happened.

His soul reached out to the skeleton children, no matter that they were made by unconventional means, they were still very much _his_. If only he could have helped the sooner, but he could only do so much.

He would bring over some food and blankets he collected, hoping that their new benefactor would remain anonymous. Of course, with his clumsiness and overall lack of stealth, the younger brother was able to catch him in the act and effectively brought him into their fold.

The elder was wary of him at first, but seeing as he was a whole two inches taller than the skeleton it apparently made it hard for U to be intimidating for so long.

He would leave for a few weeks at a time, having to answer the calls of his other citizens, but it made him feel warm inside knowing he had someone to return to. He knew he shouldn’t get attached, but U couldn’t help himself, he truly cared for the two siblings.

That was why he made his plan.

As a child himself –or a nation represented in a child’s body– he couldn’t take care of the skeleton children on his own. They needed someone, a parent figure, to bring them up and help them assimilate themselves into an unusual world that they were unfamiliar with.

He only hoped that the person he chose would be able to give them the lives they deserved.

So, sitting atop a nearby tree, he watched as the flame elemental follow the small trail he set, leading him to the brothers’ little home. He knew the souls of his people, and he knew that Grillby would not be able to leave two children on their own. Despite what turmoil would fill the flame’s soul, U knew that he would be an excellent father to the two, once he let himself be one.

With a smile, he turned and left the new family by themselves. 

(“Huh? Brother, where did he go?” “He’s probably got a lot of stuff ‘ta do. Don’t worry bro, he promised he’ll visit.”)  
  


* * *

  
_[The voices filling the void in his very mind and soul that he never knew was there.]_

Time passed on, and more children fell. His queen would welcome them, try to convince them to stay, but they never did, and his poor King had to do his self-appointed duty. Now their souls were in his very heart, the center of his existence, and his people waited for the last soul needed for them to leave.

It took years, and his people grew restless.

But finally, finally, the seventh soul has fallen, and the end has begun.

He knew, though, that no matter what outcome, they would leave.

And although he said that he just wanted his people to be happy, he couldn’t help but cry.  
  


* * *

_  
[Two stood out, clearer than the rest. One deep, resounding, an oh so kind. The other lighter, firm and sure.]_

With an unusual clue by the Riverperson, Frisk was able to discover one of the most unusual places in the underground.

Temmie Village.

After passing by Sans in the Judgement Hall, Frisk didn’t know if they were ready to face Asgore yet, they didn’t want to fight him. So, trying to put it off for as long as they can, they ended up setting up two of their new friends, finding the key to Sans’ and Papyrus’ basement, and getting to meet the Temmies . . . and Bob.

With enough money now, they wanted to buy the Temmie Armor before facing the king, and hopefully they can now last long enough to convince him to not fight anymore.

As they entered the village, the happy babbling of the Temmies filled their ears. Curiously, they kept hearing the word “you” a lot, and despite the questionable way of speaking the Tems used, it was a bit unusual for them to keep saying the word like that.

Entering the cave, Frisk was surprised to see a half empty hallway, with only the Tem watching the egg and the dancing mushroom left behind. Even the Temmie inside the crack in the wall was surprisingly absent.

The Temmies voices grew louder, and Frisk followed the sound to the Tem shop.

Peaking inside, Frisk saw a small stampede of Temmies crowding towards a laughing ball of purple and white fluff. As they creeped closer, Frisk could see a Temmie sitting a few steps away from the sea of Temmies in the middle of the shop. Frisk approached the Temmie and was greeted immediately with a “Hi, I’m Bob.”

 _It didn’t have that much impact if he greeted first_ , Frisk would later recount.

After a few minutes of watching, the Temmies soon saw Frisk at the side and immediately ran over, saying their usual greetings, accompanied by their over enthusiastic repetitions of “hooman!1!!!!1!” After the commotion died down, they slowly filed out of the shop, leaving Frisk, the Tem Shopkeeper, Bob, and the mysterious new monster in the room.

Frisk pretty much stared at the mystery person, there was something familiar about the feel the monster gave off, but they can’t seem to put it to words. With the fur and the clothes, they couldn’t help but be reminded of Toriel, but Frisk was sure there was something more than that. Looking closely, they could even see the symbol Toriel had on her clothes, the same one on the back wall of Gerson’s shop, hung as a pendant on a chain looped around the monster’s fluffy-looking neck.

The monster sat there, recovering his breathing after being subjected to the attentions of majority of the Temmie hoard. Once he collected himself, the goat-like monster finally noticed Frisk in the room.

They kept looking at each other, for some reason neither of them looked away both curious about the new person in front of them.

A soft cough broke the impromptu staring contest they have made and both turned to Bob, who was still in the same spot.

“Well you, you and the human finally met huh. You could use this as practice in introducing yourself.” There it was again, the ‘you’ thing.

Well, Frisk was nothing if not polite, and so they decided to introduce themself first. “Hello you. I’m Frisk, and can I just say that meeting you today made my heart skip a _bleat_.” Well, polite and flirty, and Frisk couldn’t help but follow it up with a couple of finger guns and a wink.

A bright blush spotted in his cheeks, and the monster (You?) stammered for a response. Frisk could hear the other Tems in the room laugh a bit at his expense.

“Hi, I’m uh, You, or, well, um, I guess you can call me the Underground?”

A few seconds ticked by as Frisk processed what they heard, before exclaiming, “so it’s ‘U’ not ‘You’? Gosh I was so confused. But that’s cool. Hi U, nice to meet you!”

Frisk could see the confusion on U’s face at their focus on what he probably thought was the wrong thing.

“Uh,” U asked, probably feeling a bit perplexed with the situation. “Yes? U as in the letter, and, um, why are you not asking about the, well, you know? That.”

“We have nations on the surface too! It’s pretty normal by now. I’ve met mine before, and I’ve heard that all of them are just as weird. You seem pretty normal by comparison.” Remembering the feeling they had earlier, Frisk added “I guess that explains why you felt familiar too.”

U felt very much out of the loop, and looked unsure as to how to answer, so Frisk carried on. “So how is it like? Are you made of magic too? Why do you look like a kid, huh? Wait, Toriel didn’t say anything about this. She didn’t have books about you either. Does she not know about you?”

At the last question, U seemed to droop, making Frisk ask again.

“Does anyone know?”

“Well,” U answered, “The Temmies do.”

“What? Why? Wait no, don’t answer that.” Frisk thought for a minute, a plan forming in their head. “I have the perfect idea! Come with me to King Asgore’s place! I’m gonna go there to try and convince him to find other ways to break the barrier so that we don’t have to fight. I could introduce you two.”

Looking even more uncomfortable, U fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater. “I’m not so sure about that Frisk.”

“Why not?”

“Um, you know what will happen when they break the barrier right?”

“Yah!” Frisk exclaimed, “they can go to the surface and see the sun and stars and everything.”

“Well, I’m the Underground right? So that means when they get to the surface, they’ll all want to leave. If I meet them, they’ll just try to stay here and make themselves miserable.”

“No they won’t!” Frisk countered, “they’ll love you, and they’ll bring you to the surface too!”

“They’ll get to interact with the other nations there too Frisk, and they’ll leave to pursue their dreams. I’m sure they all have places they want to go. Once they do, I’ll fade, ‘cause a Nation is the people and without people . . . Anyway, I don’t want them to stay trapped here though, I can’t let anyone else fall down because of me.”

U’s ears drooped even more, trying to hide his face, and Frisk was determined to help.

So, grabbing his hand, Frisk pulled him out of the shop. “Wait! Where are we are you taking me?!” He shouted, unable to make Frisk let go of his small arm.

“To Asgore, and then everyone can get their best ending. I’m sure of it!” And together the two children marched their way to the Capital. Followed by Bob of course.  
  


* * *

_  
[They addressed their people, giving them hope. His soul lighting up alongside theirs.]_

With all the ruckus and the amount of people pouring in, the extra child and Temmie in the room ended up unnoticed.

Even with only Asgore inside, his attention was mostly on the human approaching him, rather than the two monsters accompanying them. Although there was a moment where the shorter skeleton gave them a wink before turning his attention to the queen – or is it former queen now? – of the underground.

And with all the commotion, even the two extra monsters did notice an extra flower hidden among the golden petals, nor did they see the vines coming at them until it was too late.

It was only Bob’s quick thinking that he was able to shove his nation away from the incoming vine.

It didn’t matter either way. With all his dear citizens’ souls captured and absorbed, there was nothing tying U to the world anymore, and he fell unconscious.

He could still feel the pain and anguish his people were experiencing trapped inside the soulless creature, but just like when he was still forming, he was unable to reach out to save them. And so, he put his faith in the human child, certain that they can be determined enough to reach out to his people and save them all.

It was all darkness. U didn’t know how long he was unconscious for, but when he came to, he could hear the voices again, closer now, close enough to touch. There was also a ringing in the background, getting louder and louder as he rose to consciousness again.

And with a loud crash, the barrier was broken.  
  


* * *

_  
[Once awake, he rose to his feet, aiming to speak with his monarchs. Walking alongside his people, it was a wonderful feeling. A smile firmly fixed on his face as he walked to the capital.]_

“Oh,” a gasp escaped Toriel as she finally noticed the young child – one who was not human – in the room. “And what are you doing here my child?”

That seemed to clue everyone else in the room to the extra presences in the room. U was visibly uncomfortable at what was happening, while Bob just continued to smile his little Tem smile.

The silence was broken by a loud scream from Papyrus, as he ran towards the two and lifted the child monster in one of his rib-crushing hugs. “U, it’s you! I missed you! You haven’t visited in so long, we were so worried!” He then proceeded to spin the little one around, only putting him down when Toriel stopped him, mother instincts kicking in as she saw the discomfort in the child’s face.

Addressing the elephant in the room Toriel spoke. “Why are you here child, where are your parents? It is very dangerous for a child to be wandering around alone.”

Unsure what to do now that he was being addressed by his queen, former queen, who cares. “I, um.”

Frisk decided to pitch in with “He’s U! Spelled with the letter and not ‘you’ you.”

“While I am very thankful for the introduction,” Asgore chimed “that still does not answer why he is here.”

“Oh, I brought him!” Frisk answered.

“I believe I may help clear things up,” Bob finally said.

“Oh, howdy,” Asgore greeted the Tem with a smile, “And what is a Temmie doing so far away from the village?”

“Good day your majesties, everyone. I’m Bob the Temmie, I followed Frisk and U to keep them out of trouble.”

“And are you, well, U’s Guardian?” Toriel inquired with a raised eyebrow.

 To that Bob just gave a shrug and a laugh, “Technically your majesty, you and the King are his guardians.”

Toriel’s paws twitches as flames sparked between her fingers. Clearly, she didn’t like the roundabout way the Temmie was talking and wanted answers. Now.

“Explain.” She gave them one last chance to say everything, before she starts throwing out fire bullets.

“Please! No one fight anyone,” Papyrus said from the side. Grateful for the short reprieve from the queen’s famous “Disappointed Face,” Bob wiped the sweat on his brow and cleared his throat before starting.

“Well, the shortest explanation would be that, well, U stands for the Underground.” Confused eyes stared at the two, with only those who knew, and surprisingly Alphys –who was squealing to herself for some reason– not doing so.

“What?” Undyne said, summarizing what the others were thinking  
  
“He is the anthropomorphic personification of the land and people of the Underground. Or just Nation, as they call it in the surface.”

“And you expect us to believe that?” Undyne huffed, arms crossed and glaring at the child boss monster, who was shirking away from the stare.

“Bob,” U murmured to his old friend, “you can just stop now.”

“No! It’s true!” Frisk exclaimed, not liking the way their friends were acting. “I had a nation up there too, everyone knows about them. There’s even an anime series about them. I forgot what it’s called though. . .”

“I know this one! It’s called Axis Powers Hetalia!”  Alphys cut in, “it’s about these group of people called nations where they represent a country on the surface and whatever happens to their nation happens to them so they end up fighting in wars and getting into brawls with each other and thentheyhavethesekindsofworldmeetingswhereeverythingisjustmayhemandnothinghappensbuttheykeepdoingitanywayandtheypretendthattheydon’tlikeeachotherbuttheyreallydobutsometimescan’tsayit’causetheirnationsareatwarandsomethingandImayhavemadefanficsabouttheshipstherebecausethechemistrybetweeneveryoneissocoolandeveryonelookssobishiandthey’reallsoperfectforeachotherand-“

“Woah, breath Alph.” Undyne cut in, “but . . . I guess if it’s in anime then it must be real!”

U breathed a sigh of relief as the more violent one was able to trust in him now, turning to the monarchs, he found himself the subject of their attentions once again, this time more thoughtful, as if trying to piece together things that they have heard and felt before, but now with something that tied it all together.

“That sweater,” Toriel mused, “does this mean you are the child that has been seen all around the, well, underground?”

U could only nod.

“And were you the one inside the ruins when I closed it?”

Another nod.

“You took care of us, even though we never knew you.” Nod. “You knew why we wanted to break the barrier?” Nod. “We wanted to leave, to reach the surface, we had a prophecy where you would go empty. We were going to abandon you.”

U wanted to cry.

Suddenly, he was engulfed in warm arms, so similar to his own and yet so much bigger. “You must have been so sad for so long. I cannot imagine how that must have felt. I am so sorry, my Nation, for bringing you this pain.”

U couldn’t stop the tears as they broke free and a sob came from his lips as he held on to his queen, never did he think that this day would ever come. Even knowing that the barrier was gone, and that they would leave soon, he would be able to fade happily, knowing that his people loved him.

As the two boss monsters hugged, Asgore turned to the Temmie watching the scene. Wondering how he, and most likely the other Temmies –as they were a very tight-knit community– fit in to all this.

When asked how Bob would answer with “Tem has a very rich history.” And that was that.  
  


* * *

_  
[Pain bloomed in his chest as he listened to his dear, dear King. His speech lighting the souls of his people as they celebrated their hope of leaving him.]_

Once everything settled down, the broken barrier was then addressed.

U could feel his people's joy as the news spread throughout his lands.

His King and Queen led the way, the first to stand above the mountain that has imprisoned them for so long. Quite a few stayed behind, opting to fix their belongings and pack up before seeing the surface for the first time. Reunions were going on all over the underground, after the Royal Scientist released the results of her half-failed experiments, and U couldn’t help but smile at their joy.  
  
The Underground stands a little way away from the people who stepped through the barrier after his Monarchs, namely the two skeletons, the captain of the royal guard, the royal scientist, and Frisk. Despite being filled with joy for his people’s freedom, he tried, and failed, to keep his sorrow at bay.  
  
They are not his anymore. The surface nations will claim them, and soon they will leave him.  
  
But they were free, and they were happy, that was all he ever wanted.  
  
The Underground turned away from the celebrations and started walking away. He wanted to see his birthplace, his Home, for the last time before he was dissolved.  
  
But a great furry paw stopped him, and he turned to see his king smiling a sad smile, before him.  
  


* * *

   
_[He thought about what he heard, his soul conflicted. But even before he made his decision he already knew what he would choose to do.]_

As they stood on the side of the mountain, watching the first sunrise after centuries of imprisonment, Asgore’s attention was elsewhere.

After everything that had happened, he was finally able to take a look at the monster they call nation.

U’s dark brown eyes were trained at the sun breaking the horizon, it was understandable considering he was created after the barrier formed, thus making this the first time he can truly see it.

His ears were shorter than theirs, pointing sideward rather than flopping down as his and his wife’s did, seated next to small stubby horns. The well-known purple and white stripped sweater was frayed on the sleeves, but patched up so well that if not for the centuries of watching his wife —well, ex-wife now— making and fixing up his and his children’s clothes before, he wouldn’t have noticed.

From what he has heard from Frisk, it may be the odd Temmie’s work.

U had a smile on his face, but there was something different in that smile compared to the ones on the others.

Asgore watched his nation, seeing the tears return to his eyes, the way his paws clenched despite the happiness on his face. Slowly, his nation turned, and Asgore knew he was leaving for good this time if he let him.

"But where are you going my nation?" He asked.  
  
"Away," the Underground answered, "you don’t need me anymore."  
  
"I apologize if we ever made you feel that way, but what made you think of such a thing my child. We will always be your people, regardless of where we are. Going to the surface does not mean we will abandon you. A Nation is a personification of their people, are they not?"  
  
"I’m sure there are larger and more powerful nations on the surface. I have no land or power up there, I don’t even know what the surface is like. You would all be better off without me there, and start off with a blank slate, rather than cling to the old Underground where you were imprisoned."  
  
"But you are our Nation. And we are your people, whether we are on the surface or not. Please give us this chance to make it up to you, for all the years you have helped us without anything in return."  
  
Despite the simple words, tears escaped once again, following the tracks that have yet to be cleaned from his earlier cry. And after so long, the Underground finally embraced his king.  
  
Together monster and nation stepped foot down the mountain.  
  


* * *

  
_[With his head held high he decided to help his people, and when they finally returned to the surface, he would smile and thank them for everything.]_

The world meeting was starting in five minutes, with the nations taking their seats as they wait for the new comer to arrive. The seats were all filled, which was unusual for a world meeting, with most nations choosing to just copy notes from a sister country or neighbor than having to spend time with all the other rowdier nations.

The room was as noisy than ever, maybe even noisier, as everyone was excited for what the new nation had in store. It has been too long since someone new came up, much less a child – Sealand not included, although the fort pitched quite the tantrum when he found out that they were allowing someone who looked smaller than him join the meetings.  
  
With the Mt. Ebbot monsters finally getting their rights to integrate into the world, a few nations were kind enough to sacrifice some of their land for the nice monsters to live in, despite some of their people's prejudice. Them literally being made of love, hope, and compassion just made it even easier to play nice with them.  
  
The doors to the room opened, and a young goat-like monster entered the room, dressed in light purple pinstripe suit and his emblem on the right breast pocket. Everyone settled down, as the newest nation formally introduced himself for the first time, starting the era of humans and monsters living together in peace on the surface.  
  
"Howdy everyone, I'm True Home, nice to meet you!"  
  
(Asgore may be a great King, but he still has an awful way with naming things)  
  
(But it couldn't help but make him smile anyway)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Background ship: Bob x Wall Temmie (and inside the crack is this cute little domestic house and they live there together, I dunno, just sounded nice)
> 
> Also, headcannon: Bob knits, just 'cause.


End file.
